Consumer demand for products and services in the banking and insurance industries continues to grow world-wide. Increasingly larger call centers are used to address this demand. Consumers requiring access to insurance and banking information, or those wishing to change policy or account values, for example, may be routed through a call-center. Often it is necessary to place the consumer on hold while locating an available agent. The agent may place the caller on further hold at some point during the conversation to gather additional documentation. Call holding typically provides a less than satisfying experience for the consumer. One solution is to place more agents in the call center to reduce wait times. As a company expands its available products and services to meet growing demand, allocating ever more agents can be costly.